Rewrite the stars
by Luriana
Summary: —Sabes que te quiero, no es algo que quiera ocultar. —¿Tú crees que es fácil para mí? ¿Crees que no quiero correr hacia ti cuando te veo? Pero hay cosas que no podemos cambiar, nuestros padres nos han advertido muchas veces que no nos acerquemos al otro.


_**Rewrite the stars**_

_**Basado en la canción: Rewrite the stars de The Great Showman**_

_Disclaimer: Nada de lo que está aquí me pertenece, sólo una imaginación desesperada que se muere por salir._

No, no podía perderla de esa manera. Tenía que hacer algo para estar con ella.

Estaba harto de que toda su vida le hubieran dicho no se acercara a los Potter, aun cuando quiso ser amigo de Albus y demostró que a él no le importaban los apellidos, su padre le dijo no podía tener contacto y él lo acató.

Y en realidad nunca le importó nadie más de los Potter, ni siquiera esa pelirroja con la que peleaba por la snitch hasta que se encontramos en Hogsmade la primavera pasada y ella le sonrió traviesamente.

Entonces, sus ojos marrones divididos por una nariz pecosa se metieron en su mente y no paraban de darle vueltas. Ella parecía darse cuenta del efecto que causaba en él, pues cada que se encontraban por los pasillos volvía a sonreírle o le preguntaba sobre alguna clase que compartía con su hermano.

Una noche, McGonagall los había mandado llamar, a los prefectos y a Scorpius como Premio Anual. Ella estaba ahí, con su túnica hasta las rodillas y su cabello rojo ondeando hasta su espalda. Les pidieron vigilar el bosque y los jardines porque habían escuchado rumores de algunas plagas de animales entrando al castillo y no habían identificado que era.

Tanto la Gryffindor como el Slytherin se encaminaron al bosque en silencio pues no tenían tema de conversación, a ambos les habían prohibido hablarse así que se adentraron al bosque sin embargo un sonido hizo que Lily Potter le tomará la mano. Él sonrió, sabía que ella era la más valiente de los hijos de Harry, que no espantaba tan fácil pero que tenía tanto deseo de tocarlo como él a ella, que entrelazó sus dedos a su mano.

No lograron identificar ningun animal, pero regresaron al castillo tomados de la mano alumbrados solo por la luna. Antes de llegar a la cabaña del viejo Hagrid, Lily se detuvo jalando a Scorpius a ella.

Sin dudar ni un segundo, tomó su nuca y enredó sus dedos en ese cabello platinado.

—Sé que esto no es posible, pero sé que no te volveré aver y tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo—le susurró la pelirroja en sus labios para después besarlo.

Él despegó lentamente sus labios y la tomó por la cintura. Lo estaba deseando tanto como ella, incluso creía que un poco más.

Se separaron lentamente y él le acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser una Potter?

Ella se estremeció cuando le acarió la mejilla.

—Y tú un Malfoy.

Sonrieron, pero la voz de McGonagall pidiendo que regresaran hizo que ambos corrieran y volvieran a la realidad.

Estaba a un mes de graduarse y les quedaba un juego de Quidditch contra Gryffindor. Sabía que ahora ella estaba en los vestidores, pues siempre era la última en salir y todos los otros miembros del equipo ya los había visto entrar al castillo.

Entró al cuarto y la miró guardando sus cosas en su casillero, se acercó lentamente y la abrazó por la espalda.

—Sabes que te quiero, no es algo que quiera ocultar.

Sintió como ella suspiró pero se safo del abrazo y empezó a buscar sus tennis.

—¿Por qué te apartas de mí? Yo sé que el destino no nos quiere juntos, pero nosotros no tenemos la culpa de los errores de nuestros padres en el pasado.

Ella lo miró y le estiró un papel que acababa de sacar entre sus cosas.

Scorpius lo leyó con detenimiento, su madre le pedía que se alejara de él, que le habían llegado rumores que los habían visto juntos y que por su seguridad era mejor que en ese tiempo que a Malfoy le quedaba en Hogwarts mejor no se acercara a él.

Alzó sus ojos de la carta y ella encogió los hombros, le arrebató el papel y volvió a guardarlo en sus cosas.

—¿Y si nos vamos? —preguntó.

—¿Qué? —se extrañó la pelirroja—¿De qué hablas Scorpius?

—Nuestros padres escribieron su destino, pero nosotros podemos reescribir el nuestro.

Lily soltó una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

—No te parece que si no estuviéramos destinados a estar juntos, nunca nos hubiéramos atraído. Yo sé que eres tú la persona con la que quiero estar—agregó Scorpius.

Tomó su escoba y rodó sus ojos, haciendo que el rubio la siguiera.

—¿Tú crees que es fácil para mí? —se detuvo Lily y lo enfrentó—¿Crees que no quiero correr hacia ti cuando te veo? Pero hay cosas que no podemos cambiar, nuestros padres nos han advertido muchas veces que no nos acerquemos al otro. Y en este momento podemos ser sólo tú y yo si quieres, pero en cuanto alguien aparezca volveremos a ser un Malfoy y una Potter y eso jamás lo podremos cambiar, aunque 'reescribamos el destino' como dices.

El rubio miró sus labios mientras hablaba y le tomó el rostro entre sus manos para besarla. Ella no puso resistencia, al contrario separó su boca para poder el sentir el calor que ese beso le estaba proporcionando.

—Todo nos separa, Scorpius—se separó ligeramente—creo que no soy yo realmente con la que quieres estar.

Se separó de sus brazos y se montó en la escoba para elevarse, no tardó ni un minuto para sentir que Scorpius estaba volando a su lado.

Él no entendía porque ella lo rechazaba de esa forma, él sólo quería volar con ella como en ese momento lo estaban haciendo y si era necesario caer juntos. Pero no podía irse de Hogwarts sin saber que la volvería a ver.

Después de varios minutos volando, aterrizaron cerca de la entrada del castillo.

—Esto es imposible—dijo ella y se adelantó dejar su escoba pero él le sujeto el brazo.

—No, no es imposible.

Ahora Lily fue la que se acercó a sus labios y le dio un beso fugaz.

—Sabes que te quiero, Scorpius. No es un secreto que trate de ocultar—suspiró—pero no puedo tenerte, nuestras manos están atadas.

Scorpius miró como Lily dejaba la escoba y después de amarrarse el cabello, se adentraba al castillo.

Sería mejor dejar las cosas por la paz y sin en verdad se pertenecían el uno al otro, en cualquier momento se volverían a encontrar.

…_._

_¡Hola a todos!_

_No sé si alguien esta leyendo esto, pero si sí quiero darles las gracias._

_Desde que vi The Great Showman quise hacer un fic con esta canción para Scorly. Ha pasado mucho tiempo pero apenas hoy le pude dar forma, aunque no de la manera que me hubiera gustado. _

_Pero bueno, si lo amaron, odiaron o cualquier opinión ya saben dónde dejarlo._

_Gracias_

_~Luriana~_


End file.
